Iwahara Bandai
Iwahara Bandai is one of the students at Chō Akademi. Appearence Iwahara has long Black hair that gradients from Purple to Pink, along with lots of hairpins, her eyes are turquoise. She has a birthmark with the shape of a dog paw on her forehead. Uniform Iwahara wears the Default Summer Uniform, a white Sailor Fuku with a navy blue skirt, due to being on the Science Club, she wears a Smartwatch (couldn't think of anything else lmao). She wears black kitty stockings. Persona Iwahara has the Sleuth Persona. When the atmosphere is above 80%, she will act on the Social Butterfly persona upon witnessing murder or discovering a corpse. She will do a cute pose if a camera is pointed at her. However, if the atmosphere is below 80%, she will act upon the Phone Addict persona instead. She will give a suspicious look if a camera is pointed at her face. If any of her friends are killed in front of her, she will act with the Heroic Persona. Personality W.I.P. Routine High Atmosphere At 7:00 AM, Iwahara enters the school grounds along with her friends. She walks to her locker at 7:05 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the Science Club and starts working on her gadgets. At 8:00 AM, she walks to Classroom 1-1 and sits at her desk while she texts on her phone. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and goes to the Student Council to chat about Anime, Videogames, etc. and eat her lunch with Akemi, Gaia, Stella, Molly and Lenay at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Science Club and stays there with the other members until the end of the day. Low Atmosphere At 7:00 AM, Iwahara enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:05 AM and changes from outdoor shoes to indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the Student Council along with Lenay, Gaia, Stella, Molly and Akemi. At 7:20 AM, they leave the clubroom to investigate various students, including the player. At 8:00 AM, she walks to Classroom 1-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to once again investigate various students at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Student Council and stays there until the end of the day. Job Iwahara works at a Pet Store located on the Saikou Mall called Ai No Petto. Relationships W.I.P Trivia *A big part of her page takes inspiration of Tori Uchiki's page. *For a long time, she was Mars's main Oc. *Most probably, the fridays after school, she and the Squad would record podcasts on the Announcement Room or their house for Gaia's Channel. Gallery IwaTojo.png|Her First Portrait Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Science Club Category:Females Category:1st Years Category:Sleuth Category:Pansexual Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Multi-Fandom OCs Category:ThatMarsGuy's OC's